Countdown
by Caitriona3
Summary: Sequel to Alphabet Soup. It's a journey to reach the big day! Join Darcy, Phil, and the whole family on the trip.
1. 10 - It Begins

_Author's Note – Well, here is the first chapter for Alphabet Soup's sequel! This takes place between Alphabet Soup & Announcement. I still own nothing you recognize from anything official. Enjoy!_

"We do need to determine a date," Phil commented as he clipped two wires. "One yellow, three greens, and two red left."

"June is out," Darcy noted, her fingers flying over the keyboard in front of her. "Way too cliché for us."

"April or May perhaps?"

"Hmm, I like the idea of spring," she hummed for a moment and let her fingers rest. A message popped up on her computer. "Tony says to cut the middle yellow, right red, and then the green…and he's pretty emphatic about cutting them in that order." She began typing once more.

He wielded his wire cutters again and watched in quiet satisfaction as the electric timer blinked and went blank. "Done," he informed her. Tucking the tool into his jacket pocket, he rose to his feet and moved to stand beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Reminding Tasha we need the flash drive more than we need another rescuer," she replied.

"She wouldn't make it in time," he pointed out. "Boston-"

"She's not in Boston," Darcy interrupted. "Her target packed the whole party onto a private plane and flew them into the city for a Knicks game." One of his eyebrows rose in question and she shrugged. "Apparently he's a big fan of the Miami Heat."

"Not the Celtics?"

"Too Irish for him." Darcy shook her head. "Something seriously wrong with that man…beyond the whole bad guy thing."

Phil just nodded, apparently deciding to let that one slide. "Did she have anything else to report?"

"Only that her next assignment needs to be a scientist or something requiring some kind of intelligence," she laughed. "I think Tasha's tired of playing the brainless beauty."

"What about the rest of the team?"

"They should reach us in the next ten minutes or so." Her eyes came up to sparkle at him over the edge of her laptop. "Tony can't decide whether to be impressed or disturbed by the sheer number, not to mention variety, of curses Clint can go through without ever repeating himself." Phil blinked and she giggled. "He couldn't keep up and got JARVIS to keep track."

He took a deep breath. "At least his distraction should keep him out of trouble for the time it takes them to reach us." Another breath. "April or May?"

"Spring is definitely a good idea," she nodded before turning a pointed look on him. "Anyway, I thought you were the one who wanted a long engagement? Spring is just around the corner."

"I rather meant next…" He trailed off as her eyes darkened. The corner of his mouth twitched. "Darcy-"

"I know," she broke in. "I know there's target this and danger that and a whole blend of what-if's to highlight the issue, but I kind of figure security's going to be an issue no matter when we do this." Her green gaze trapped him. "Phil…I'm going to be a target and in danger no matter what. Open any blog about the team and I'm on there somewhere. There are pictures of me with pretty much everybody, including the other 'support staff'," she continued, using finger quotes to denote the nickname that the media had given to all of the non-heroes involved with the Avengers. Her lips quirked as she remembered Jane's ranting over the term. Pepper just shrugged and Betty seemed startled to be mentioned at all.

Phil sighed, "Yes, but-"

"But nothing," she interrupted once more. "I've been threatened by some low-life Russian Mafioso type because of Tasha, Loki is always a potential issue, and some loony want-to-be Nazi throwback tried to grab me off the street because of Steve. Tony's competitors keep lurking around, General Imbecile Ross likes to shout at me and I've gotten threatening letters from Barney Barton." His eyes narrowed and she just rolled hers. "Oh, please, if I wait for you guys to tell me everything, I might as well put on rose-colored contacts permanently. Yes, I know about the screened mail. And no," she shook her head, "I'm not telling you my sources." Darcy had learned a great many skills over the years, and her time with SHIELD and the team had taught her many more, but none as valuable as those she learned at her mother's knee. One of Maire Lewis' best lessons? Always have a hidden ace in the shape of a woman on the inside up your sleeve…and Darcy had one doozy of an ace in Maria Hill.

Thank goodness for a shared love of rum and historical dramas.

"I don't like it."

Phil's quiet admission brought a soft smile to her face. "I know," she said, her voice turning gentle, "I really get it. It's not like I'm terrifically fond of all the assignments and heroics when I have to worry about the phone calls or what I'll see on television when the reporters are dogging the team." Reaching out, she touched his arm. "It's just what we've got to deal with, and I don't want to wait for the 'right' time. It'll never be the 'right' time"

He nodded and then pulled her into his arms. They wrapped around her, fierce and protective, as though he wanted to guard her against any and all comers. She leaned into him, closing her eyes and relaxing as his heart beat strong and sure under her ear. He rested his chin on top of her head. Silence stretched out for several long moments before he spoke. "April or May?"

"May," she decided with a quick grin. "We'll go with May flowers over the April showers thing."

A rough chuckle escaped him and he pulled back, tilting her chin up with two fingers. He began to lean down and she lifted up slightly, prepared to meet his kiss, ignoring the sudden sounds behind her as metal scraped on metal.

"Seriously?" Clint's voice echoed in the space. They looked around to find the men of the team staring at them with a mixture of emotions ranging from amusement to surprise to exasperation.

"Is there a problem, Agent Barton?" Phil's face shifted slightly as his 'agent' mask slipped into place.

"Don't 'Agent Barton' me," Clint pointed at him, obviously repressing laughter. "I don't even know why I'm surprised. You two get locked in an underground vault with a bomb meant to level the building by a half crazed idiot who not only leaves a Stark Industries computer behind that lets you communicate with us, but then he can't remember the combination when we capture him. Stark has to talk you through disarming the bomb via text while the rest of us have to break the code to get in because the damn thing's made of adamantium and Wolverine's not exactly the easiest guy to get ahold of on the spur of the moment. We get through all of that with Tash lecturing us through yet more texts and Doc Jane promising dire retribution just to find the two of you turning this into some kind of date?"

"Well we haven't picked the date yet," Darcy replied, voice laced with an innocent sass, "but we've at least chosen the month. Anybody busy in May?"

"About damn time," Bucky muttered as he moved to take care of the bomb. Steve followed him and the dark haired spy gave him a speaking look. "Thought it was going to end up a shotgun affair." Steve just grinned.

Tony's voice broke in, but when they looked over at him, he wasn't paying them any attention. "Pep? We need to keep May clear," he was saying, voice distorted by the mask. "No, but Agent and Miss Stacked finally narrowed a month." He stopped and then spoke again. "Oh, and JARVIS, lock down the book. No more changes." There was a longer pause. "No, Pep, really…it was just a small bet. Yes…no…not really…okay…right, right…we'll talk tonight…you bet…no…bye Pep." He looked up at them. "Pepper says congratulations again, and I think I'm in trouble. Are we done here?"

"Shall I inform my lady Jane as well?" Thor smiled at them approvingly.

"Let me do that, big guy," Darcy patted his arm. "I need her to stand up with me, and I'll tell all the girls at the same time…well, except for Pepper."

"You might want to call Tash," Clint pointed out. "She hates being the last to know anything."

Phil raised an eyebrow at him and then turned to Tony. "Who is currently in the lead on this wager?"

"JARVIS?" Tony passed the question along. There came a small metallic huff. "It's down to Nat and Fury."

Clint shrugged. "Still-"

"I'll let her know," Darcy nodded, "but right now she needs to concentrate on her job. They're at a Knicks game."

"Nat doesn't seem to like basketball," Steve pointed out.

"All the more reason for her to finish quickly," Phil informed him.

Darcy held up a hand, stopping any further commentary. "Can we go now? I'm seriously tired of the inside of this vault. I want a shower, a change of clothes, and some damn good Italian."

Laughter followed her as Phil led her out of the area and the last thing she heard was Tony directing JARVIS to order a buffet of stuff from her favorite place down on Lexington. She turned a brilliant smile up to Phil.

"They're insane, but I wouldn't trade them."


	2. 9 - Calling Home

_Author's Notes – Well the Avengers know, so now Darcy has to make a phone call!_

Darcy paced her room considering the wedding. She wanted simple and intimate, so she could toss a lot of the complicated frou-frou out the window, but she did want her family there. That had meant talking to SHIELD and getting them to start the paperwork process. She suppressed a giggle as she remembered _that_ meeting. Fury twitched over the potential security risks while Maria carefully suppressed her amusement and agreed to have one of the baby agents get things in order.

Now she had a bigger job to tackle. It was time for her to call home. She usually spoke with her parents every couple of weeks as well as anyone else at the house, but there would be hell to pay if she waited any longer to give her this kind of news. With a quick tap of fingers she dialed the phone and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mam!"

"Darcy!" Her mother's voice warmed immediately. "How are you, Baby Girl? Wasn't expecting to hear from you until next week sometime."

"Something's happened," Darcy replied, her own voice bright and cheerful. "I thought it would be a better idea to call you right away. I didn't want to get a lecture about sharing."

"I haven't lectured you on something like that since you were a little thing," Maire Lewis scolded. "Now, what's so important it can't wait until your usual call?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Phil?"

"Not going senile yet," Maire pointed out. "Of course I remember! You've only talked about him every other call. The first time you mentioned him I got to listen to a twenty minute rant on the man – something about idiot men, stolen iPods, and stupid risks with prototype weapons. I still think the iPod was him pulling your pigtails though."

"I think you were right," Darcy admitted.

Her mother's rich laughter spilled over. "Now there's a phrase I would have paid good money to hear once upon a time ago. So…tell Mama all about it. How did you figure it out?"

"He proposed." Silence fell so abruptly Darcy checked her phone to make sure she still had a signal. "Mam? Ma?"

"Are you telling me this fellow just up and proposed out of a clear sky one day?" Her mother's voice could not seem to decide which emotion to settle on. The one question moved from disbelief to suspicion to surprise.

"Um…" Darcy bit her lip. "Well, it wasn't really out of nowhere."

Maire cleared her throat. "Have you been keeping secrets from me, Baby Girl?"

"Maybe?" _Oh, if only she knew. _Never mind the Avengers, SHIELD, living in Stark mansion – this was no time to discuss how long she'd been engaged. If her mother found out she went longer than a week without telling her? _Oh boy._

"I'm going to be having a talk with you about that one of these days," her mother warned. She could hear something tapping on the other end of the line and a picture formed in her mind. Her mother always sat at the kitchen table to talk on the phone. When she needed to gather her thoughts, one finger would tap rapidly on the scarred, wooden surface. "I know you've said there are secrets with your work, and how you ended up in some kind of security I will never know, but-"

"We're co-workers," Darcy interrupted.

"Ah." Now she could see her mother nodding slowly as she took in the information. A sudden fierce longing hit Darcy – she missed her family. Maire sighed. "We've not pushed. As long as they're good secrets you're keeping, then we'll honor your wishes, but I would have liked to have met the fellow before it reached this point. Your Da and your uncles will want to meet him too, you know."

Darcy took a breath. "I know, Mam, and I'm sorry about that. We're usually pretty busy and our schedules don't always mash so well…at least not when it comes to time off." Her mind raced for a moment as she considered what she should mention to start laying some groundwork. A picture of Phil popped up in her mind's eye. "He's older than I am," she told her mother. "Old enough people talk, but not old enough to be creepy."

"People's tongues will wag no matter what," her mother sniffed. "Is he old enough to be your grandfather?"

"No!"

"Then it's not enough to be creepy," Maire pronounced. "He older than your Da?"

"No, though that's a little closer."

"As long as he's right for you, that's all right." The tapping noise picked up again. "You're too much the 'little mother' to put up with the younger fellows anyway. When is the wedding?"

Darcy repressed a wince even though her mother wasn't there to see her. "May."

"_This_ May?"

"Yes, Mam."

A long moment of silence passed by before her mother spoke again. "Is there something else you need to tell me?" Oh, she could almost see the demanding eyebrow arching over snapping green eyes.

"I'm not pregnant," she blurted out.

She heard a quick huff of air and then Maire asked, "So why the rush? May's only a few months away."

"Because Phil's being silly about 'right' times and I don't plan on a year-long engagement," she replied in a firm, steady voice.

"Got your mind made up, don't you?" The rhetorical question held a light concern, but even more pride. "When will we meet him?"

Darcy had been thinking about that. She did not want Phil's first meeting with her parents in the city. While she adored each and every one of their 'charges', she wasn't sure it would be a good idea to toss her family into the deep end and hope the figured out which was up. Not that she was sure which 'family' would be the most confused. Her Avenger family might be the heroes of the age, but the Lewis' came from unflappable Irish daredevil stock. If there was a mountain to climb, an ocean to dive, a desert to cross, or sky to fly, someone in her family had done it.

Come to think of it…that was probably why she handled the Avengers so well.

"Well?"

Her mother's question drew her attention once more. "I'm going to see what I can do about that," she promised. "Hopefully things will settle for a couple of days and we can fly out for a quick visit." Biting her bottom lip, she continued hesitantly, "And it will have to be a short one, Mam. The job's got a lot of perks, but…"

"With the good comes the bad," Maire sighed. "Long as you give me a couple of days' notice, I'll have the family here and ready. We'll do a Lewis baptism of fire." Another rolling laugh sounded down the line. "If he can handle that, then he'll have a good chance of handling you."

"Oh, he'll manage," Darcy told her confidently. "Phil's a rock."

"Really, now? That sounds promising."

"He's a lot like Uncle Carrig," she continued, her mind considering the solid and levelheaded man the whole family turned to during troubled times.

"I like him already," Maire replied. "If it goes more than skin deep, then I'll be the happiest mother-in-law he'll ever meet. That's exactly the sort of man you need, Baby Girl. Good thing, too, since he's the first boy you've brought home since you were fifteen." She paused. "I don't want to be pushy, but have you considered your dress as yet?"

"What's to consider?" Darcy asked. "You promised me Nana Grace's dress and that's the one I still want." She could still picture the dress with its beautiful overlay of hand-embroidered Irish lace. Every bride in the family had worn the dress since 1912, even some of those marrying into the clan. "I want to be married in that dress and your brooch."

"And a beautiful bride you will be, too," her mother told her softly. "I'll warn your father, shall I? Then I can fetch out the dress and let it air. We can do a fitting when you visit."

"It'll fit." Even Darcy could hear the hopeful anxiety in her voice.

"This is good home-made lace we're talking about," came the swift encouragement. "It was made to be adjusted for generations, not like that flimsy store-bought stuff."

"Thanks, Mam."

"Anytime, sweetheart. Now, tell me more about this fellow and what else you've decided for your wedding."

Darcy spent over an hour talking to her mother before she hung up the phone. Now, more than ever, the wedding felt real to her. It was time to really marshal her allies and advantages. Tomorrow she would call Pepper, Natasha, and Maria and invite them to lunch. She needed a plan and those three could strategize like nobody else except maybe Phil, and she'd turned over the majority of hero-herding to him until the wedding.

The wedding…a burst of laughter spilled over and out of her as she thought about it.

It had the potential to be one wild day - she and Phil getting married; the Avengers, SHIELD, Asgardians, and the Lewis clan together in one party!

Hopefully they left the city standing…


	3. 8 - Some Family Problems

_Author's Note – this grew too long for the flow of the story, so I split it into two chapters. Good thing I had the space!_

"That's it," Darcy muttered before rising to her feet and glaring across the table. She braced her hands on the table, one corner of her mind admiring the ring glittering on her left hand. "I have had enough."

Hill looked a bit nonplussed, but Fury just raised an eyebrow at her. "Something you want to add, Miss Lewis?"

"Oh, you have no idea," she informed him before letting her eyes scan the table. Hill slipped back into her mostly stoic, slightly amused attitude while Fury continued to stare at her, irritation radiating in his eye. Sitwell's face held a muted glare that he forced into annoyed patience as her eyes narrowed on him. Her gaze moved to her fiancé. Amusement flickered deep within Phil's brown eyes even as he flicked an eyebrow at her in encouragement. Darcy's chin lifted as her eyes grew icy. "I do not want to hear one more word about Tony's immaturity, Clint's childishness, or the danger posed by Bruce and Bucky. I have my limit of petty jealousy from a wannabe handler who can't handle one genius for a day without having to run and tattle." Disdain practically rolled off of her as she directed a cool gaze at Sitwell once more. Fury opened his mouth and she held up a hand. Whether shock or sense held him quiet, she didn't know, but she intended to take advantage of it. Her gaze swung back to him. "I am also quite fed up with the chess game you seem to be playing with _my _team. From now on, all missions for any member of my team get cleared through my office – or they don't go."

Fury's eye narrowed. "They are only your team at the moment," he pointed out. "I can pull the agents at any point."

"If you're feeling cocky enough to try," Darcy folded her arms over her chest, "go for it." Speculation overtook his expression and one corner of her mouth twitched upward in amusement. "Pepper has an open contract ready to be signed should the need arise. Any one of them could walk out on you today and walk straight into a job at Stark Industries."

Sitwell's face reddened and he thrust his finger in her direction. "Tony Stark is a spoiled-"

"Don't you dare," Darcy interrupted, planting both hands on the table top and leaning forward as she practically snarled the words. He sat back in shocked surprise and she forced herself to take a deep breath. "You know what your problem is?" she asked him rhetorically. "You look at see these imperfect people playing dress up and saving the world as a holiday. You'd prefer they all do as they're told, save the world, and then shut up and sit down in their corner until you gave them permission to get up once more." Her gaze cut back to Fury. "You see chess pieces to be maneuvered by whatever means in order to get them to march to your fife and to play your game."

Fury leaned forward, folding his hands. "They need-"

"Ack!" She slammed her hand down on the table. "You all want to use them like a machine, a weapon you can point at your enemies and as soon as they've done their job, they go back in their little boxes and wait for you to call them up once more. Both of you piss me off."

"What do you see?" Hill's quiet voice entered the conversation.

Darcy's expression softened somewhat as she turned to the other woman. "They exasperate the hell out of you, but you've always been upfront and honest with them…never letting it become a personal attack," she noted with a nod. "How do I see them? As people," Darcy replied. "People with pasts that could make a saint cry and the toughest son of a bitch blanch." Her face became a sober, remote mask. "Let me tell you what I know."

"I know that Tony Stark can be one major pain in the ass," she said bluntly. "By the time you get through dealing with him, you usually find yourself reaching for something to hit him with. He gives absolutely everyone the image of a pampered, spoiled brat out to amuse himself." Then her hand came up to cut off any remarks. "On the other hand, I see a man who suffered neglect for a good portion of his life and fully expects to lose everything he's gained in the way of family and friends in the past few years because that is just how life goes in his experience. He's neurotic and needy and paints himself the jackass to hide his weakness. And yet," she continued, her eyes drilling into Sitwell's, "he goes out on every call. He suits up every time any one of us calls and he puts his life on the line again and again for this planet. He complains about the stupid things but never once complains about the wear and tear of being a hero."

Sitwell's lips thinned, but he said nothing, so she continued. "Let me tell you about Steve Rogers." Darcy heard Phil shift behind her. "You see a relic turned propaganda piece in order to give SHIELD a nice, comfortable face for the moms and pops around the country. You see a soldier, someone to bring out and parade for the masses, but then you expect him to drop back and stick with missions and training and being constantly on call as a set piece or a marketing tool." She gave a huff of annoyance. "I see a man who has had the courage to pick up the shards of a previous life and build something new instead of giving up. For us, his war and his time have been gone for three generations. For him? Everything ended three _years_ ago. He's barely had time to grasp the truth of his situation and begin mourning those lost before you expected him to save the planet because SHIELD wanted to play with technology it didn't understand. Fortunately for us, Steve's got a sense of responsibility to go with the title of 'Captain America'."

"How about Bruce?" She rolled on, not even pausing this time. "How many people, including you, look at him and think 'ticking time bomb'?" Her voice practically growled the rhetorical question. "Never mind the genius scientist who always puts others first – here or in the third world. He gets hounded by the press and threatened by the imbecile Ross, but does anyone ever look at it from his side? No – people refer to him as monster and other less polite names. His work only gets accepted by a handful of universities while much less talented people are publishing right, left, and center. Heaven forbid anyone should give him a break." Her shoulders lifted in a shrug. "There's Hulk too of course. Did anyone else bother to notice that Hulk did significantly less damage than his opponent when he, quote-unquote, broke Harlem? Did anyone notice Hulk caused fewer injuries?" A shiver of fury ran down her arms. "No, no one did. How about the fact that Hulk stays fairly calm until someone starts shooting at him? All he's ever known is fear and anger and hate. And we wonder why he's so uncontrolled? Who wouldn't be all for smashing things if everything and everyone was out to get us?"

She stopped and took a sip of water. "Want to talk about shitty backgrounds?" she asked, leaning on the table. "Let's look at Natasha – a woman who had every soft moment of childhood stolen from her as the Soviets turned her into their little perfect spy and assassin. Let's talk Bucky – a man whose entire life was systematically stripped away and ruined in order to become the perfect weapon." A tremor ran down her spine. "They should be running around the world making a living as soulless mercenaries or hit men. Instead? They are here – doing everything they can to protect what is innocent in this world. They are doing their level best with every damn bit of determination they can dig up to make sure no one else has to lose that core of innocence the world stole from them. They give and they give and they give, and all they ask in return is a little silence and a place they can rest without fear." Darcy lifted her hands in supplication. "Why is that so hard to see?"

"And Clint? Thor?" she asked next. "Clint's life has roller-coastered from decent to sucky more times than I can count. Loki mind-raped him, and instead of being given the benefit of the doubt, people still side-eye him every time he steps on board like they expect him to go off the deep end and start blowing shit up again. Instead of support he gets suspicion and instead of acceptance he gets blame. He might be SHIELD's sniper, but that's only because of the team. Without the team he would have taken off ages ago. Why should he stay? His fellow agents eye him with only slightly, and I mean _slightly _less anxiety than they do Bruce or Bucky." She scoffed. "Thor comes in just behind Clint because he's Loki's brother and not human, so obviously he has to be a figure of suspicion. He can't possibly be as good as he seems – no one is so altruistic as to protect a planet that's not their own after all. Oh, and should he have the gall to admit to missing his brother? Well, he must be some kind of insensitive jerk, mustn't he?"


	4. 7 - Determining Limits

_Author's Note – Finishing up the problem from last chapter._

"God!" Now Darcy threw up her hands. "Spare me from idiots and jackasses who expect heroes to be perfect and infallible. Each and every one of them has some form of post-traumatic stress going on. Every single one of them gets treated like barely trained wild animals by SHIELD agents or as guinea pigs by SHIELD scientists and the R&D department. The press canonizes or vilifies them – sometimes both in the same week. I am sick and tired of watching them put up with all of the bullshit only to turn around and get the same damn attitude from SHIELD."

She drew herself as tall as possible, folding her hands over her chest once more. Her gaze settled on Fury, icy determination in every line of her body. "This is **MY** team. Any further attempts to cause division and I will go public. Pepper and I already have an entire release ready to go. Stark Industries legal team as well as their PR department is ready and willing to go at my word. The Avengers will publically declare their independence from any connection to SHIELD or any other such organization. Stark Industries will pick up their funding as well as continuing to provide them with any resources they need." Her head tilted. "We would prefer to avoid such a messy situation, but we won't hesitate to take action if need be."

Fury leaned back in his chair, a peculiar light in his eye. If she didn't know any better, she would swear it was…pride. "So," he drew out, "if I agree to your terms, the Avengers are independent anyway."

"True," Darcy nodded, "but the rest of the world will still see them as working with SHIELD."

"Point," he agreed. After a long tense moment he moved his gaze to Phil. "Coulson?"

"You knew this team would not be an ordinary SHIELD strike force," Phil pointed out quietly. "At least this way the team remains nominally a part of SHIELD. If we go our separate ways, you lose what little influence you still have."

Now Fury's face grew curious. "'We'?" he repeated questioningly.

"It's my team as well, sir," Phil replied steadily.

"So I agree and things remain status quo on the surface," Fury mused, "or I disagree and watch five of my best field personnel walk out the door."

"Yes, sir." Phil folded his arms on the table and leaned forward. "If you agree, Barton, Romanoff, Rogers, and Barnes will continue doing jobs for SHIELD and I will remain liaison between SHIELD and the team. There will be very little that actually changes from a situational standpoint."

"What brought this on all of the sudden?" Fury asked unexpectedly.

Darcy gave a soft scoff. "The fact that you keep trying to send Tasha off on long term missions without taking into account the needs of the team? The fact that the R&D department keeps trying force Clint into being a test subject for new body armor without letting him heal or rest after missions? The fact that your science department keeps hounding us to have Bucky or Bruce as test subjects? Should I go on?" Fury's lips tightened, but he shook his head and she nodded. "Good." Then she gave a quick grin. "Of course, there's also the fact that I'm getting married in three months and want to have the team settled first."

A flash of amusement crossed his face, be he just glanced to the woman at his left. "Hill?"

"I think we should agree," Hill answered. She watched Darcy for a moment before giving her a brief nod. "We don't lose anything this way except some headaches." Darcy's lips quirked in amusement – Hill had never made any secret that she hated having to handle the Avengers as a whole and had backed Phil when he proposed Darcy as their caretaker. The team found her honesty refreshing and trusted her as they did few others.

"Sir!" Sitwell protested. "You can't mean to-"

"Enough," Fury commanded. His eye narrowed, but he gave a nod. "We'll work out the specifics, but for now I think we can agree to this basic plan." He gave both of them another considering look with that same strange light before walking out the door with Hill a moment behind him.

Sitwell left the room without saying a word, but Darcy just shrugged. He wasn't her problem and, given his attitude, he never would be. She abruptly sat down, her breath rushing out of her. "Can we go home now?" she sighed as she leaned into Phil.

"Of course," he agreed. They rose and he walked beside her towards their vehicle. In a matter of moments they sped their way towards the mansion.

"Fury agreed too easily," she said quietly as he drove through town.

Phil shook his head. "Fury has to jump through hoops with the World Security council," he pointed out. "They want the Avengers on too tight a leash. This way if something goes wrong, the Avengers can pull away without too much difficulty. If they remained tied too tightly to SHIELD, then it could drag them down as well."

"He…Fury wants us independent?" Darcy questioned him, wanting to make sure she understood properly.

"I think so," Phil replied in a brief, but thoughtful tone.

She blinked, but dropped the subject. He would tell her when he was ready. "What about Sitwell? What was his beef?"

"Sitwell reports to one of the council members," he told her. "We're not quite sure which one."

"Then why does Fury keep…no, wait." She hummed to herself for a moment. "If you let on that you know, then they'll pull him and put in someone else and you might not figure out who it is."

"Exactly." He gave her a restrained, proud smile. "We can keep an eye on him instead of having to comb through everyone yet again."

"Games, games, and more games," she muttered.

"It's just a different form of politics," he chuckled.

She shot back a grin. "I'd rather work on the wedding."

"Speaking of politics," he lifted an eyebrow. He parked the car and cut the engine. One hand reached out and twisted a lock of her hair. "Only a few months left."

Her smile softened and she turned her cheek into his palm. "I know."

Phil slid his hand to the back of her head and pulled her forward into a hard, fast kiss. Her breath caught as it always did when he let the mild-mannered side of him slip and the more alpha male personality peeked through. No one would ever accuse Darcy of being a shrinking violet, but there was something freeing in being able to let go and just trust him. The knots in her shoulders relaxed as he briefly deepened the kiss.

He lifted his mouth from hers, a small smile curving his lips as he looked down into her eyes. "Come on, we better go check on everyone."

"I think JARVIS would have said something if they'd actually done any permanent damage," she pointed out even as she got out of the car.

"True enough," he agreed, "but I'll feel better when I can verify that visually."

A laugh spilled out of her. "Come along then," she said airily. "Let's go make sure the children all still have their fingers and toes." He chuckled as he followed her into the house.

"Duck!"

Both of them dropped to a crouch as something flew over their heads. They watched as a water balloon burst in the garage behind them. Blue eyes met brown before both turned simultaneously to meet ten sheepish gazes. The entire team plus Pepper, Betty, and Jane appeared drenched as if they just finished running through a waterfall.

Darcy stood up, sensing more than watching as Phil did the same next to her. Her lips twitched, but she pushed the amusement down in order to speak in a dry voice worthy of Phil. "And did everyone have a good time while Mom and Dad went to see Uncle Nick?"

Phil gave a soft sigh as some of the sheepish smiles turned into full-fledged grins. "Darcy, do quit encouraging them please."

"Now, now," she smiled, reaching out to pat his arm as she winked at the others, "kids will be kids."


	5. 6 - There's Always Something

_Author's Note – I hope you like how this goes, but I could so see this happening to them._

"Your family is….assuredly unique," Phil noted in amusement as Darcy let herself collapse next to him after a vigorous dance with one of her cousins.

"They are," she laughed. "What sold you on them?"

"I can't decide if it was the old-fashioned warning – complete with shotguns – or the modern approach to family gatherings," he replied, his eyes shifting over to where part of the family joined them via Skype. One of her younger cousins seemed to be participating in the current dance in her dorm room while one of the older men seemed to be trying to climb through the screen as he argued with Darcy's father about something.

"Don't worry," she winked. "They grow on you. Besides…they like you."

"Do they?"

His bland tone caught her attention and she leaned into his side. "Yes," she continued softly, "they do. They'd have done their best to like you for my sake, but you won them over all on your own." He turned a look on her that she could only translate thanks to her hours of study of his facial features and expressions. "It's true," she insisted, reaching out to straighten his collar.

"Okay, you two lovebirds! Break it up." Darcy Aunt Siobhan appeared out of nowhere. "You're cuter than a pair of puppies, but it's time to break out the Jameson's for the family toasts!"

Darcy slumped against Phil's shoulder with a dramatic groan. Laughter rang out and various voices tossed out teasing comments about what the toasts should be. "Just go with it," she whispered to him quickly. "It's a family tradition." He managed to nod before everyone began moving. The family arranged themselves around the dance floor as Darcy's parents drew the couple to their feet and ushered them into the center of the circle. "All right, all right," Darcy put her hands on her hips. "Let's do this. Who goes first?"

"Mother first!"

Maire gave the group a brilliant smile before she cleared her throat. "I-"

Suddenly two loud, distinctive ringtones echoed through the gathering. Most of the crowd glanced around in bemused surprise as Darcy and Phil all but dove for their jackets. The Lewis clan stared as they snatched up phones with an air of collected urgency. Phil answered his phone even as he moved to the doorway. Darcy didn't bother.

"What happened?" she demanded as soon as she got the phone up to her ear.

Natasha…no, Widow's voice came in cool and steady. "Hawkeye's been injured."

"Excuse me?" Darcy frowned. "He didn't have any missions lined up."

"Director Fury-"

Darcy interrupted Widow in a furious hiss. "I'm going to kick that man's ass!" Phil's head came around and his gazed raked over her. His face remained impassive as ever, but his eyes held a light concern she could read. She waved him off and he gave her a quick nod before turning back to his own call. She turned her attention to the silent, waiting Widow. "I'm supposed to approve all of your schedules."

"There was an emergency," Widow replied to the unvoiced question. "Two of SHIELD's scientists were taken. They needed a sniper to cover the agents sent in for retrieval."

"It damn well better have been an emergency if he got injured."

Widow paused and then continued in a quieter voice. "Fury wants to put them under our watch."

"Them who?" Darcy asked, a small hint of dread entering her voice. "The scientists or the bad guys?" Even as she asked she wasn't sure what she wanted the answer to be.

"The scientists."

"I knew it," Darcy sighed, wincing lightly. "Did Fury give you a reason? Beyond the fact that someone managed to snag them right out from under his nose and got one of us injured?"

"Both of them are genius level scientists and they manage to work together effectively," Widow replied. "One is a bio-chemist and the other is an engineer."

"At least they can share their toys," Darcy muttered. She heard a few suppressed chuckles and glanced around; blinking as she suddenly recalled her current location. _In for a penny,_ she thought. "I've already got four genius level scientists to worry about and he wants to give me two more?"

"Yes."

"What is going on over there?" Darcy asked. Her voice remained calm, but concern flooded every syllable to anyone who knew her. "First he barely blinks at our demands to be more independent and now he's moving people into our sphere of influence and out of his?"

"I don't know," Widow answered. The unsaid 'yet' hung over the conversation, heavy and foreboding.

Darcy drew in a deep breath. "Don't get caught."

"I won't."

"All right then," she continued, pushing past the concern. "Who are they and when is our extraction?"

"Dr. Jemma Simmons, bio-chemist, and Dr. Leo Fitz, engineer – both level five scientists," Widow reported. "They are already headed to the Tower."

"The tower?"

"Yes," Widow said firmly. "The security is more up-to-date. We decided it would be safer to relocate for the foreseeable future – at least until we have a handle on the bigger picture."

"Who is 'we'?" Darcy asked.

"Soldier, myself, and the Captain."

"Heaven forbid I argue with that line up," she chuckled. "Even if I did, Phil will back the idea." Her eyes tracked back to her fiancé. He tapped his watch and she nodded. "Extraction?"

Widow paused, apparently checking something before coming back to reply. "The quinjet should be there in ten minutes." There was another short pause. "The pilot will be a level seven female agent – Melinda May. Coulson knows her. Anyone else means something has gone very wrong. Do not go with anyone other than May."

Phil joined her at that moment. She lifted an eyebrow at him before finishing her call with Widow and hanging up. "Phil?"

His lips thinned slightly. "We need to evacuate the civilians in case of trouble," he told her.

"Seriously?" Darcy shook her head, lips curving into a wry grin. She tilted her head towards her avidly watching family. "You have met that bunch, right?"

His eyes shifted around, scanning the room. One hand came up to rub his forehead. "Darcy," he started only to break off as Darcy's father came over.

"Trouble?" Brian Lewis asked. Serious eyes flickered over Darcy before settling on Phil.

Phil angled his chin in agreement. "Possibly. There's…a problem back in New York and it may try to trace us here."

"Right," Brian nodded slowly, focusing on his daughter. Darcy gave him an apologetic smile. He turned and faced the now silent and watchful family. "Shut it down. We might be getting some unfriendly visitors."

Phil's eyebrows lifted in a mild surprise as the Lewis clan suddenly sprang into motion. It looked like chaos in action, but no one crashed into each other. None of the seemingly disorganized movement ever slowed. Instead the room emptied as people streamed out of the exits at a rapid clip. He turned a curious look to her and she smiled.

"Come on." She led him out the door and pointed. All of the children and the elders continued towards the collection of houses. Half of the others followed them while the remaining half armed themselves and melted away into the trees. Darcy just grinned.

"What are they doing?" Phil asked, eyes carefully noting each detail.

"Protecting the home front," she replied. A faint frown appeared on his face and she shook her head. "The Lewis clan guards its own. The noncombatants are going into special hiding places. Half the family fighters will be in the houses, armed and ready to deal with anyone trying to break in. The rest of the clan are surrounding the houses and the clearing as the front line." A wicked light entered her eyes. "If someone comes thinking the two of us will be easy targets, they are going to get a nasty wake up call."

Phil's frown grew a little heavier, but before he could speak they both heard the unmistakable sound of their ride. They stepped back into the shadows, Phil pushing Darcy behind him as they each drew a weapon. The quinjet landed and the back door opened. It seemed like the entire place held its breath, waiting to see who stepped away from the vehicle.

A tall woman walked down the ramp. Her dark hair gleamed in the light as piercing eyes scanned the clearing. Phil gave a small sigh of relief. "May?" he called out. 

"I heard you needed a ride," came the swift reply.

With that, Phil stepped out of the shadows, holstering his gun as he walked. Darcy followed. Agent Melinda May gave Darcy a calm, searching look. Those cool eyes seemed to be considering her and reserving judgment for the moment. Darcy just gave her a bright, cheerful smile. After working with madcap scientists, half-crazed heroes, and a trio of spies, not to mention Pepper Potts and Maria Hill, there was no way one agent was going to make her nervous…not even this woman.

"Are we ready to go?" Phil asked May.

"Yes, sir," she nodded. "Soon as you are."

Darcy turned and gave a wave towards the house. Brian and Maire came out and walked over to their daughter's side. Maire reached up and tucked a lock of Darcy's hair behind one ear. "You two have to be going now?"

"Sorry, Mam," Darcy replied as she reached out to give her a hug. "Duty calls."

"That's all right then," Brian told her. He accepted his own hug. "We know how duty works."

Phil stepped towards them. "My apologies-"

"Don't worry," Maire shook her head, holding up a hand to stop him. "The clan always comes first. Darcy might always be a part of ours, but now you two are creating your own. If they need you, then you've got to go." She paused and then reached up to pull him down to her. Planting a quick kiss on his cheek, she gave him a soft smile. "Just don't forget you're part of ours now too."

"Ah…yes, ma'am," he replied, a light flush staining his cheeks. Darcy repressed a grin, and May went up in her standing as Darcy spotted a quickly hidden amusement in the woman's eyes.

"If we don't see you before, we'll see you when we come to the city for the wedding," Maire continued. "Now you two get going and quit wasting this young lady's time." May blinked at the comment but merely moved back towards the pilot's seat.

A final flurry of hugs saw them off. Darcy and Phil boarded the quinjet. It lifted into the air and began moving. Darcy sighed, leaning against Phil's shoulder. "It's always something," she murmured.

"At least it's never boring?" he offered, his arm tightening around her waist.

"Thank goodness," she chuckled. "We'd die halfway through the first day."

"I do like your family." Phil's quiet voice sounded both thoughtful and amused.

"Good," Darcy replied, letting her eyes slip closed. "Because we've got to start prepping the tower and the team to meet them."

She felt more than heard him repress a snort. "Please make sure we tape your mother's first meeting with Stark."

"Oh, just you wait," she grinned, never opening her eyes. "JARVIS and I have already been plotting – Mom meeting Tony, Aunt Siobhan meeting Bruce, and I seriously can't wait until my little cousin Aileen meets Clint."

"Which one was she?"

Darcy started laughing. "The one who wants to be the next Katniss."

"OF course," Phil mused, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Remind me to pick up a child's bow and arrow set before they arrive."

"Clint will kill you," she warned.

He leaned against the bulkhead. "Only if he can get past your family."

"Your family too," she insisted, tightening her hold on him.

"Our family," he agreed.

She burrowed into his side and let the motion lull her into a doze. _ Our family._ It sounded just perfect.


	6. 5 - Help on the Horizon

_Author's Note: Trying to bring in some more of the Marvel universe to give more depth and I pick one I don't really even know! I'm not planning on using a lot outside the Avenger crew or MCU bunch, but I want them to be part of the universe. I am going to be going out of town in a few days, so I'm hoping to come back with a lot of jumping plot bunnies. Plus I really need to get Countdown and Finding Family done. I've got an idea for another story following them and I'm forbidding myself from posting any part of it until I get these two finished. Why and how did these two take over my brain and create a whole verse?!_

Help on the Horizon

Darcy stood at the window, her forehead against the glass as she stared into the distance. Sometimes she loved being in one of the taller buildings in the city. Nothing blocked her view. She heard the door behind her open, but she didn't bother to turn around. A pair of hands began to rub her shoulders before trailing down to her hips. They slipped around her waist and strong arms pulled her back to rest against a solid form.

"I heard it was a difficult day," Phil spoke in a low voice as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

She gave a huff of breath that mingled amusement and exhaustion. Her body slumped against his. "Jane needed a part-time caretaker," she replied. "Adding Tony and Bruce to the mix pulled it up to a full-time job. Betty isn't too bad, unless they get into some kind of debate and all her good sense goes out the window to make way for her crazy competitive vibe."

"And the heroes?" he added.

"They're not all that bad," she acknowledged. "Since you take on more than half of that handling, it's just a matter of helping catch the fallout on a bad or crazy day." Then she shook her head. "But, oh my God! I had no idea how much more over the top it could get by adding in the FitzSimmons duet!"

"I didn't think either of them scored that high on your mad scientist scale?" Phil chuckled. It had been a source of amusement the night she spelled out her way of rating the scientists they worked with as well as those they met in the course of work or simply living with such a collection of scientists.

"They didn't!" she exclaimed. "At least not before! Is insanity catching? Leo is usually the least of my worries, but once the others convince Jemma she needs to try to do something, he follows her lead! Even with JARVIS on my side, I don't have enough eyes or hands or…or…" Her voice trailed off as she began to wave her hands in an agitated manner.

He pulled back and turned her to face him. She almost vibrated in a jittery sort of way as anxiety and amusement mingled in her eyes as she looked up at him. He caught her hands and wrapped his arms around her without releasing them. A pout began to form on her mouth, but his curved into a smile before he bent his head to kiss her. She relaxed into it, wanting nothing more than to let him take away all of the stress of the day.

"Better?" he asked as he lifted his head once more.

"Mmm," she hummed, her eyes blinking open. "Much."

"Then let's go sit down and discuss this," he said even as he began to steer her towards the couch. "We should be able to come up with something between us." Phil sat down at the end and pulled Darcy into his lap. He let her curl into him, her legs stretching the length of the couch. "Now, talk to me."

"The majority of them are fine most of the time," she told him as she rested her head against his shoulder. "They've got their mad scientist moments when they forget about food or sleep. I can generally just have JARVIS keep an eye on their labs." A laugh escaped her. "For the record, Betty knows way more heavy metal than any woman that serene should and Jemma has a potentially unhealthy interest in dissecting things. Leo is by far the least troublesome of the lot. Still, Jane and Tony notwithstanding, dealing with them as individuals doesn't usually worry me."

"It's the collective then?" he prompted.

"Or some of the combinations!" Darcy went to stand up, but he held her against him until she slumped back. "Tony by himself can have ridiculous days, but he seems driven to try and get a reaction out of Bruce. He and Jane are like long separated twins or something – either they get along like a house on fire or I'm trying to negotiate peace accords before they draw blood." A sigh boiled out of her. "Betty is so happy to see Bruce interacting with people that she is reluctant to rein him in while Leo doesn't even try with Jemma. Jemma leads him around like a puppy when she really wants something."

"There's an image," he muttered under his breath.

She poked him. "Don't tell me you haven't seen it. Leo not only won't stop her, he aids and abets! Betty's not usually a problem, but if somebody needles her enough, her competitiveness kicks in and God forbid she and Jane link up. Once they do that, Bruce comes in and Tony follows him. When all four of them are working on something the other two's curiosity boils over and the Brain Trust goes into full swing with no brakes whatsoever until I get there and it's usually too late to prevent the first three explosions."

Phil rested his chin on top of her head, waiting for a few breaths to make sure she was finished. "What do you want to do?" he asked. "Tell me what you need."

"I hate to admit it," she sighed, "I really, really, really hate to admit it, but I need some help. I wouldn't trade my job for the world, but things are going to start slipping." Darcy slumped down. "I hate it."

"You can't do everything, sweetheart," he replied, pressing another kiss to her temple. "We're taking on more than we ever expected, particularly with whatever game Fury is playing."

"He hasn't told you anything?"

"No," he shook his head. "Hill either. Neither of us is happy with it, but…" His voice trailed off.

"I get it," she said, voice going soft. She turned her face up and planted a kiss on the underside of his jaw. "He's still your boss…near independence or not."

"And I can't believe he means any ill," Phil agreed.

Her fingers tapped alone one of his forearms. "I never thought he meant badly," she told him in a thoughtful tone. "I just don't like his high-handed way of doing things. He's too much the chess player. Sometimes he forgets his people aren't unfeeling pawns." Silence stretched between them for several minutes before she spoke once more. "I want to bring in someone I can trust to roll with the weird and not be overawed by everyone."

"Not someone from SHIELD then?"

She pulled back to look at him only to give a soft snort at his teasing gaze. "Funny guy," she deadpanned before putting her head back down on his chest. "No, definitely not SHIELD."

When she remained silent he reached for her chin and turned her eyes up to meet his. "Who did you have in mind?"

"I might know someone who will work," she bit her lip, "and I know they'll have to be vetted or whatever, but I don't really want them to land on SHIELD's radar any more than they have to."

"Who, Darcy?"

"She's got a lot of experience at dealing with odd situations, and she-."

"Darcy," Phil interrupted, "you need to tell me who. I can't begin to agree or decide if it's something I can help with unless I know who. Give me the name before you try to sell it."

"A cousin of mine," she answered in a low, hesitant voice. "Her mother is my dad's sister. She married into another close knit group down in Florida – the Kales. Jennifer, Jenny as we call her, has got a lot of practice at the strange and bizarre. She won't blink at the Brain Trust, and she certainly won't be awed by much of anyone." Darcy paused. "Well except possibly Pepper."

"Most of the world tends to be awed by Pepper," he shook his head. "That's hardly a strike against her." He frowned, glancing out the window before looking back down at her. "I know you don't want SHIELD to pick her up, and your word is good enough for me, but just in case – is there anyone else we know who could…give her a reference?"

A wry, almost embarrassed smile crossed Darcy's face. "Ummm…would Stephen Strange do for a reference?"

Phil blinked and then sighed. "Is she in his line of work?"

"Sometimes."

"Darcy-." He started.

"I know," she interrupted, "but she really would be a big help, plus it can't possibly hurt to have some mystical mojo on our side for once."

A chuckle rumbled beneath her ear as he tightened his arms around her and drew her in tight against him. "No," he agreed, "it wouldn't hurt. When would she be able to start?"

"Probably not until after the wedding," she replied, one hand coming up to rest above his heart. "It's not ideal, but at least it's something. She'll have to square things down in Florida first."

"Alright," he told her. "You can call her and see if she'll be interested. Just make sure you give her the whole story. No one deserves the entire Brain Trust all at once without fair warning."

"You know," Darcy teased, "technically I-."

"Picked them up one by one with your eyes wide open," Phil finished.

She stuck her tongue out, but he just bent his head and captured her lips for another kiss, this one deep and electrifying…and more than sufficient to bring all serious conversation to a close for a good long while.


	7. 4 - The Lewis Clan Arrives

_Author's Note: I swear I am trying to get my muses working and organized on my WIP's._

"Mam! Da!"

Darcy all but flew down the steps as she spotted her family coming up the front walk of Stark mansion. She had been exhilarated when the security level dropped enough to let them return. The Tower managed to have its own draw, but she preferred the mansion for sheer atmosphere. Phil had been reluctant to shift back until she added a bit about her concern that some of her cousins might decide to try scaling the Tower – or rappelling down it.

They moved the next day.

Now her smile burst out, brilliant and joyful, as she threw herself into her mother's arms. "You're here!" she laughed. "You're finally here!"

"We're here, we're here." Her mother laughed and hugged her. She felt her father's arms encircle both of them as he pressed a kiss to her head. Darcy let her eyes slip closed as she let herself soak in the feelings burgeoning and blossoming in her heart at the cheerful greetings and shouts ringing in the yard. Maire let her have a moment before she pulled back. "Now," she lifted a brow at her daughter. "Where's he at?"

"Finishing some last minute scheduling," Darcy replied, rolling her eyes as she stepped back. "He's crossing t's and dotting I's."

"And making sure nothing will interrupt the ceremony," Tasha added, moving up beside her.

"There's always likely to be something," her father shrugged. He nodded at Tasha and held out a hand. "Brian Lewis."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lewis," she shook his hand, her voice holding a cool professionalism. A hint of fierce assurance flickered in her gaze. "Nothing will interrupt this wedding." Her tone allowed no disagreement.

"You really should reel that in, Nat," Tony strolled into the conversation. "You're going to scare the tourists."

"Not likely," Maire replied before the redhead had a chance. She eyed the grinning millionaire for a moment. "You look taller in the pictures." Tony blinked, his grin faltering at the cheerful comment, but she continued without giving him a chance to comment. "My girl says you're a pain in the ass, so you must be an okay sort. Thank you for offering to let us invade while we're here, but we've got no desire to be imposing so-."

"No, no, no," Tony interrupted, shaking his head even as he lifted an eyebrow in Darcy's direction. "First off, security things – you'll have to ask your future son-in-law, my condolences there, about those – and secondly, Pepper would kill me." He shrugged and gave her a charming grin. "It's not like we don't have the room."

Darcy pinched the bridge of her nose. "I swear, Tony," she muttered, "one of these days I'm going to kill you."

"Not before the wedding."

A smile bloomed on Darcy's face as she turned to watch Phil stride up to the group. "You're just in time," she informed him, curling into his side as he slipped around her waist. "And I still think-."

Phil lifted a brow at her. "No."

"But-."

"He's the only one that can afford all of the scientists other than SHIELD and you know what Jane and Bruce would say."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Darcy heaved a sigh and then pointed at Tony. "It's a good thing I like you at least fifty-five percent of the time."

"You adore me, Miss Stacked," he shot back.

"Tony!" Pepper joined the group.

The billionaire pointed at Darcy. "She started it!"

The willowy redhead gave him a disappointed look that he tried to duck. "What must our guests be thinking?"

"I'm trying to decide how exactly he's related," Brian shrugged. Darcy snickered, her free hand coming up to cover her mouth, as the others blinked at him in surprise. The corner of her father's mouth twitched towards a smile, but he managed to hold it back. "He reminds me of my sister, Siobhan."

"Nobody should be reminding you of me," came a new voice. "I am too uniquely fantastic for anyone else to be reminding you of me."

"Hi, Aunt Siobhan," Darcy laughed.

"Lovebirds," Siobhan nodded at her and Phil before glaring at her brother. "Now, just who do you think is reminding you of me?"

"That would be me."

Siobhan turned and gave Tony a quick once over. "Huh." She blinked down, her eyes an inch or two higher than his. "You look taller in pictures." Exasperation flooded into Tony's eyes and Darcy started cackling as she leaned into Phil. Siobhan rolled her eyes and waved a hand. "Ignore Miss Chatterbox there."

"Please don't encourage him, Ms. Lewis," Pepper sighed as Tony's grin widened once more. She exchanged a long look of understanding with Darcy. "So many things become clear," she murmured. Then she gave the group a professional smile. "Shall we move this inside? We have a wing of the house set aside for you."

"Now, truly," Maire began.

"I insist," Pepper interrupted. The calm smile never wavered. Phil pressed a kiss to Darcy's temple before moving away to help direct the clan towards the mansion.

"Don't bother Mam," Darcy laughed. "Nobody wins against Pepper. Ever." She gave the other woman a cheeky smile before turning back to her mother. "Seriously, between her and Phil handling all the everyday stuff, I just have to stick to herding cats."

"Assisting scientists," Tony corrected.

"Exactly," she nodded. He made a face at her, prompting her to stick her tongue out in return. Her mother sighed in tandem with Pepper. Darcy glanced at Tasha before her eyes flickered to the roof. "Let's go," she ordered. "The sooner we're inside, the sooner my security fanatics can relax."

"We're not fanatics," Tasha corrected even as she ushered Darcy towards the building.

She lifted an eyebrow in a clear challenge. "Tell me I don't have two snipers on the roof."

"Snipers?" Brian looked up, narrowing his eyes as he tried to see through the light around them. "Why would there be snipers?"

"Security fanatics," she repeated.

Maire tilted her head in curiosity. "But snipers?"

"Sure," Darcy shrugged. "Tasha's here with me, Phil is working the yard and keeping an eye on the family. There's no sign of the guys, so they must be on the roof." She spread her hands as she allowed Tasha to move her up the steps. "No reason for them to be up there without their weapons if they're going to be keeping an eye on things. Ergo – snipers."

"Will we be meeting them?" Siobhan followed her through the front door. She turned on a heel as she took in the opulent front hall. Her gaze focused on Tony. "Doesn't fit you."

"I inherited it," he shrugged.

"Least you're doing something with it," she nodded. "Can't abide the useless."

"Funny how often I get painted exactly that," he noted. "People keep trying to raise my taxes and lecture me on corporate greed."

"Some people lean towards stupid."

He started laughing. "I cannot argue that."

"You two are not allowed to hang out," Darcy informed both of them. Siobhan smirked at her, but she shook her head. "Don't try me, Aunt Siobhan. My word is law when it comes to the well-being of scientists and only Pepper can overrule me on Tony."

"I don't think-."

"Ack!" She lifted a finger as she spun to face Tony. "One hour with my aunt and I can almost guarantee someone is going to die. I don't know if it'll be you at her hands or the reverse, or whether it'll be the rest of us going after both of you, but there will be quality homicide going on and I refuse to be a party to bloodshed before my wedding." She folded her arms over her chest. "So the answer is no."

"Darcy!"

The echoing shout drew everyone's attention, but Darcy moved to the foot of the stairs. "No, Jane!" she hollered up them.

"But-!"

"You had five hours in the lab already today!" She rolled her eyes. "Tonight you are joining us for family dinner. The labs will still be there later." One finger tapped against her thigh before her eyes narrowed. "And you can tell Jemma and Bruce that the same goes for them!"

A bell chimed. "Miss Lewis?"

"Hey, J, what's up?"

"Doctor Ross would like me to inform you that she will ensure the presence of Doctor Banner at dinner this evening," JARVIS informed her. "Prince Thor has confirmed he shall do the same in regards to Doctor Foster."

"FitzSimmons?"

"Doctor Fitz appears to be working on convincing Doctor Simmons that she does not need to return to the labs this evening."

Darcy gave a deep exasperated sigh. "Volunteer?" She threw the word out to everyone.

"I'll take care of it," Bucky replied, materializing at her elbow. Steve leaned against a nearby wall and his friend nodded at him. "We'll make sure they're at dinner on time."

"Great!" Darcy gave him a quick hug. She turned towards her family. "Sorry about putting off introductions, but it'll be easier to introduce everyone over dinner if only because that's the one time I can be sure everyone will be there at the same time."

"Barring any emergencies," Phil added, returning to her side.

"No." She shook her head at him. "Do not jinx it. SHIELD, the Fantastic Four, or the X-Men can handle it tonight. We are going to have this dinner and get everyone introduced before anyone tries taking apart the city."

The barest hint of a smile flickered over his lips. "Anyone?"

"Loki, Doom, Magneto." Darcy ticked the names off on her fingers as she twisted until she could lean against him. "Deadpool, Johnny, Tony."

"I think I should resent being on that list," Tony interrupted. He turned to Pepper. "Should I resent being on that list? Because I think I should resent being on that list."

Darcy ignored him and continued her countdown. "Scientists, spies, super guys."

"The spies are staying in tonight," Clint interjected from his perch on the bannister. "We're handling security, so the city's on its own."

"Don't even try that one with me," she informed him, a speaking look on her face. "I've seen those timed devices you all think you're being so sneaky about."

"Darcy Marie," Maire laughed, "what are you going on about?"

"I know better, Mam." Darcy arched an eyebrow at her mother. "I know darn well you added two and two ages ago. Aunt Siobhan probably bribed half of the science community as soon as she found out I was staying with Jane after graduation." She pursed her lips. "And half of the cousins probably started hacking within ten minutes after I hung up with Jenny about coming to New York."

"Yes, yes," Maire waved that off as others from the clan chuckled. "I know who you're working for and with. That wasn't what I was talking about."

"It wasn't?"

"Don't be daft, girl," Brian shook his head. "She was talking about your list of city despoilers." He fixed her with a stern look. "Did you forget who all came visiting? Aedan, Hugh, and Sorcha are here."

Three separate shouts of fervent and heated denial rang across the room as the clan chuckled.

Darcy grew still, her eyes widening with horror as they fixed on her father's amused, if commiserating look. "Oh, my God," she groaned before she turned to lean her forehead against Phil's chest. "We're doomed."


	8. 3 - Dinner Introductions

_Author's Note: I want to get this finished so I can concentrate on "Finding Family" – which comes between this one and "Announcement". Two more chapters after this one! (For the record, my opinion of the Lewis clan – they're that family that everyone wants in their organization but at the same time everyone worries about including them because they'll probably take over. It'll be better in the long run, but who knows how many explosions there will be in the meantime?)_

"Okay, everyone, grab a seat and I'll start making some introductions." Darcy rolled her eyes as her family chuckled. "Most of you guys get to introduce yourselves," she told them. "I try doing it and we'll be here all night." She waved her hand at the people around her at the head table. "I'm introducing these people so everyone knows what they can admit to, okay? If you know any other names, titles, or whatever, zip it."

Phil raised an eyebrow as the room exploded in laughter. "Do I want to know?"

"Plausible deniability," she reminded him. "What we don't see or hear, we don't have to admit to knowing – and my family is insane, protective, crazy, resourceful, nutty, driven, wacko, intelligent…did I mention loony?"

"Of course." The dry tone caused a new round of laughter.

"In addition, my clan's a nosy bunch," Darcy shrugged as shouts of agreement echoed through the room. She waved them quiet. "Okay, so, first off – all of you met Phil when we visited a few months ago." People waved and he nodded back, that hint of a smile curving his lips yet again. "Next to him," she continued, "is Doctor Jane Foster – my best friend and maid of honor. Thor is the big guy next to her and they're an item, so no funny ideas from the peanut gallery." The groans and complaints – some fake, some real – brought a blush to Jane's cheeks though Thor gave the room a proud, roguish grin. "Calm down, you lot," Darcy laughed. "All of you know Skye, but she's up here because she's my bridesmaid." Her lips curled in a wicked smile of mischief. "She's also the cousin who got closest in her hacking activities, so we're stealing her before someone else does."

"Go me!" Skye grinned.

"There are going to be some very disappointed feds," Darcy smirked. "Too bad." More laughter swelled through the room, but it died away as she raised a hand. "Now, at the end of the able next to cousin Skye is Bucky Barnes. He's one of my security fanatics. If he tells you to run, duck, or hide – do it. I'm not going to listen to any bellyaching later if you ignore him, got it?"

Bucky remained still as the focus of the room turned on him and she offered an apologetic smile. She knew he hated being the center of attention, but she wanted to make sure her family recognized him, just in case. No one gave him any nasty or suspicious glances, though she would bet on at least half a dozen of them knowing who he was…or had been. Never let it be said the Lewis clan resembled anything like stupid. They belonged to every branch of the military and almost every branch of law enforcement, but the family came first.

Good thing they tended to be law-abiding folks.

She clapped her hands. "Okay, moving on. Next we have Doctor Jemma Simmons and Doctor Leo Fitz. They're two members of my science crew. If you hear any of us talking about 'Fitzsimmons' in the singular? We still mean the two of them. They actually work well together which is more than I can say for most of my bunch some days." Darcy gave her entire clan a strict look. "They're mine. No recruiting, got it?"

A voice shouted from somewhere amidst the laughter. "That's cheating!"

"Tough luck, boyo!" Darcy shot back. "I've got all the cookies and the toys!" She gave an impish grin. "It's not my fault you can't match my group for sheer brain power. I have six, count them, six genius level scientists around this table that none of you are allowed to touch." Her eyes widened with an exaggerated innocence. "You're on your own when it comes to Aunt Siobhan."

"Can we recruit her?" Tony piped up. Pepper smacked his arm to the amusement of the crowd.

"You hush. I'm still not letting you two hang out." Darcy pointed at him. Phil's smile drew her eye and she leaned down under the cover of teasing shouts. "I like how you think I'm joking about any of this," she murmured. Then she straightened and returned to the introductions. "Next to Fitzsimmons are two more of my scientists – Doctor Betty Ross and Doctor Bruce Banner. They like talking science and about all the crazy places they've visited, so feel free to chat them up. But! If Bruce tells you to leave a room? You leave the room and call me – immediately. Got it?"

The room filled with murmurs of agreement or shrugs of acceptance, but a couple of the younger children frowned. Darcy watched as one of her uncle's leaned over to explain something to his daughter and the girl started nodding. She stood up on her chair. "You mean like we do for Uncle Pat?"

"Exactly like that, Aileen," Darcy smiled at her. Now all of the children were nodding their understanding. Conversation buzzed for a few moments as she leaned across the table to Bruce. "Uncle Pat's got issues with loud noises. Bad flashbacks. The kids know when he says go, they need to hop to it." Relief swam in Bruce's gaze. She gave him a nod and turned back to the room. "Few more to go, people."

"Then we get to eat?"

"When do the Lewis' get together without food?" Darcy's lips twitched in amusement. "You all know Mam and Da, so we'll skip over to Pepper Potts, who I'm sure you all recognize. She's my bridal attendant, and considering how she can manage Tony while running an international corporation, I think it's safe to say I'm in good hands. Next to her is Tony Stark – another one I know you recognize, but we're trying not to let that go to his head. He's another of my scientist collection and the reason I've got all those cookies and toys."

"My cookies and toys," Tony noted, though he gave the crowd his most charming grin.

She lifted her brows. "Your point?"

"No point," he shrugged. "Just making an observation."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Smart ass," she muttered.

He smirked at her. "Every time."

"Hush." She waited for the chuckles and giggles to die down. "Next to Tony, at the end of the table, is Natasha Romanoff, another of my security fanatics. Do not argue with her. Period. You'll end up in a world of hurt and I will not be sympathetic. She's also helping Pepper with some of the wedding arrangements, so I am probably the most relaxed bride you will ever meet." Her eyes met Tasha's for a brief glance before she moved on. "Next is Clint Barton. He's also usually grouped with Bucky and Natasha when it comes to security, but he's busy this week as he's Phil's best man. Still – he's got a sharp eye for trouble, so pay attention if he's talking."

Clint gave her a quick grin, but kept quiet.

"And you all know Siobhan-."

"They damn well better," her aunt scoffed to general amusement.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "On her other side is Steve Rogers, Phil's groomsman." Steve waved at the crowd, giving them his best smile and she chuckled as people muttered. "Yes, that Steve Rogers. That doesn't mean you get to pester him. He gets enough of that from the media and the bloggers."

One hand waved in the crowd. "Can I ask some questions for a history paper?"

"That you can do," Steve nodded, his smile brightening as the mutters shifted from curious to approving.

"You let me know if anybody bothers you." Siobhan glanced around the room. "I'll have a talk with them about it."

"And if that doesn't scare you," Darcy added, "then you're in the wrong place because you are not part of this family. We might be insane, but stupid we're not." She grinned at the laughter which followed. "No really, any disagreement?" Siobhan's eyes scanned the room, a clear warning in her gaze. No one spoke up, though they smirked or waved at her as her eyes met theirs.

Tony leaned back in his chair before winking at Darcy. "I like your family."

"And on that potentially worrisome note," she laughed, waving her hand at the waiting servants. "Let's eat!"

The entire room shook from the force of the cheer which met her words. She sat down between Phil and Steve, giggling as various members tossed teasing complaints towards the head table about people who talked before eating instead of waiting until they could doze during the speech. "Got to love family," Darcy murmured.

"Especially yours," Phil agreed.

"Ours," she reminded him.

He glanced out at the crowd and then around the head table. "Ours," he agreed.

Her smile grew radiant as she too looked over the high table. "Both of them."


	9. 2 - You Have Got to be Kidding!

_Author's Note: Whew! Another chapter down! One more to go in this story… Enjoy!_

**#2 – You Have Got to be Kidding!**

"You have got to be kidding me," Darcy grumbled as she sat up, staring at the strange room. "Seriously? Who thought this was a good idea?"

"Hello, Miss Lewis."

She turned her head, her eyes closing in one long, slow blink as she took in the man now standing in the doorway. "Do I know you?" Her gaze raked over him yet again. "I don't know you." Rising to her feet she began to look around the room, careful to keep him in her peripheral vision.

His lips tightened into an irritated line, but he kept his voice level. "Justin Hammer, Miss Lewis," he introduced himself. "A pleasure to meet you."

"That won't last," she advised him, still searching the room. "Trust me when I say that really won't last." Then she paused and tilted her head. "For some reason I seem to remember you being in jail. Why are you not in jail?"

"I can be…persuasive." Hammer's smile took on a superior quality. "I'm sure you understand that, being one of Stark's underlings."

Darcy lifted a brow. "Technically I'm his keeper." She turned to face him, planting her hands on her hips. "Look, could we just get the monologue out of the way? I know that's a thing for you villains, but I'm expecting a rescue any time now."

"They don't know where you are, Miss Lewis. I'm afraid you will be enjoying my hospitality for longer than you might expect."

Her fingers itched smack the smug look off of his face but she forced herself to remain calm. "Oh, no," she corrected. "It's you that is mistaken. I'm getting married tomorrow – and my people have a lot invested in this wedding taking place. I'd put it in terms of emotions and other sappy stuff, but since that would go right over your head, I won't bother." She folded her arms over her chest. "And really, you couldn't have waited a week?"

"Perhaps, if I had known, I might have let you have the wedding," he shrugged, "but your plans are truly of little concern to me. You are a pawn on my way to the greater prize."

"My plans? Oh, those will be going on despite your interruption." Darcy rolled her eyes. "Security is going to go through the roof – yet again, thank you very much – but the wedding will go on. No, what irritates me is that you had to choose the week my family is in town? Do you not comprehend the insanity you are unleashing on the city?"

"A family from the backwoods in the middle of nowhere?" He scoffed and leaned against the door jamb. "They don't frighten me."

"You really are as stupid as Tony claims," she muttered, lifting her eyes to the heavens in a plea for patience. "The idea of having my entire family gathered in one place has been known to make war-hardened generals blanch. There are a couple of drug lords – currently in federal prison – and some terrorists – currently missing and presumed dead – who could give you chapter and verse on dealing with my family." A grin filled with mischief curved her mouth. "None of this includes the sheer trouble you're getting into with the Avengers. They're the icing."

"I don't think you're in any position to threaten me, Miss Lewis." Hammer scowled at her.

"I've been through worse," she sniffed. And Hammer did not begin to reach the levels of frightening she had seen in her previous abduction. "And you've obviously never met my family."

He drew himself up to look down his nose. "They don't scare me."

"Then you really are as dumb as you look."

Glass shattered and a dart streaked through the room to bury itself in Hammer's shoulder. He staggered back, swaying on his feet but managing to remain upright. Darcy ducked down and rolled back to the corner formed by the bed against the wall, careful to keep her head below the window sill. She presumed the dart meant her rescue was at hand, but her spies had taught her never to make the assumption. All four repeated the same advice over and over again until she could probably recite it in her sleep.

Wait for the evidence.

The evidence came as a cadre of her family kicked in the door and spilled into the room. Weapons up, hot and ready as trigger-happy fingers tightened in preparation to fire. She waited, knowing the routine, as they did quick scans of the room and all its occupants.

"Clear!" Uncle Gabriel announced from one side of the room.

Cousin Monica's voice came from the other. "Clear!"

With that, Darcy rose to her feet. "Where have you been?" she demanded, hands going to her hips as she watched them secure the room, the scene, and the idiot. "Two minutes is an eternity with this idiot."

"Sorry, Darce," Aunt Gloria shrugged. "I wanted to finish my whiskey."

"Traffic," Cousin Marc added. "It's killer in New York."

Her lips twitched as she fought of the chuckle and glanced down at Hammer. "I did warn you," she offered as she walked around his trussed up form. "Never mess with the Lewis clan. It's a motto in our area of Appalachia." She looked up as three more people strode into the room. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "You're late."

"Sorry?" Clint grinned.

Bucky glanced around the room and gave a shrug. "Looks like we could have stayed home."

"Very funny, boys," she laughed before turning to Natasha. "Tash?"

The redhead stood over Hammer's prone form, fingers tapping the side of her thigh. "Nothing was allowed to interrupt this wedding," Natasha frowned. Her matter of fact voice seemed to frighten the erstwhile businessman more than anything else thus far. "You irritate me," she told him.

"All right, kids," Darcy laughed. "Time to put away the toys. We have things to be doing and you can play after the wedding." All three gave her looks of patient affection.

"I can't decide whether this entire situation is amusing or problematic." Fury strode through the door, his coat flaring as he moved. "And I was supposed to have tonight off." He fixed his eye on her. "Why do I have three different federal agencies as well as half the Joint Chiefs calling me about you?"

"Because my family got a little unhappy over Justin Hammer abducting me the night before my wedding," Darcy replied, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "They pulled strings and probably pulled stunts the like of which I don't know about, don't want to know about, and have absolutely no plans on asking about." Her shoulders rose and fell in a careless shrug. "Plausible deniability is a real thing with this clan."

"Wonderful," he grumped. His eye narrowed. "Any of them likely to consider jumping ship?"

"Do not recruit my family," she warned. "Why do you think I handle Jane, Tony, and the collective scientists so well?"

He blinked. "Never mind."

"Thank God."

Both of them turned to find Maria Hill standing nearby.

"Hill?" Fury prompted.

"I would have resigned in protest, sir."

"Smart woman," Darcy complimented.

Maria offered her a small nod before looking back to Fury. "The prisoner is currently being prepped for transport, sir."

"Turn him over to the feds," Fury ordered, "but make a note to have our people keep an eye on him. I don't want to deal with this kind of a mess again." His eye shifted to Darcy. "Go calm your people down please. I don't need a coup going on just to get you to the church. I like my helicarrier the way it is."

She blinked wide, innocent eyes at him. "They'd give it back."

"Coulson!"

"Sir?"

Darcy's smile blossomed into a full bloom as her intended entered the room. His gaze swept over her in a quick check for injuries before he met her eyes. "I'm good!" she chirped in reply to the unasked question in his eyes. "He didn't even get to the monologue before the cousins came through the door."

He nodded and stepped to her side before facing Fury. "The scene has been secured," he reported even as his hand brushed hers. "Hammer's men have been restrained."

"Take her home," Fury ordered. "And take her family with you. It's downright embarrassing to be shown up by the family of a civilian consultant…even if they aren't really civilians. Federal agencies, every branch of the military…I keep expecting to get a call from Interpol."

"Not likely," Darcy mused. "Cousin Sean won't be here until tomorrow morning."

Phil's lips twitched and Maria turned away with a hasty cough. Fury just shook his head. "Go," he sighed. "Please?"

"Going!"

The couple slipped out of the room, trying not to laugh as Fury muttered behind them. "How the hell am I supposed to write this up?"

"You know," Clint noted from where he strolled along behind them, "if you wanted a real bang for your last night as a single woman, you should have picked a club." There came a pause and then…"OW! Nat!"

"Ignore him," Natasha requested. "He's had too much sugar."

"You're the one who bought the cookies," he pointed out.

"You weren't supposed to inhale them," she retorted.

Bucky's mumbling capped the conversation. "I need a beer."

"I think you might want to corral your children," Darcy prodded Phil.

He looked down at her, one eyebrow going up in question. "And why are they suddenly my children?"

"When they're sleep deprived, injured, and having nightmares, then they're my children," she informed him. "Sugar high or hyped up on adrenaline? Then they're your children." She clapped her hands. "So go on – chop chop!"

"I think we need to renegotiate."


	10. 1 - I Thee Wed

_Author's Note: Whew! Well that took so much longer than planned! I hope you enjoyed the ride! There are various rites out there depending on religion and denomination and preference. I'm using the one I'm most familiar with from the Catholic Church – not the full service mind you. That would take a bit._

**#1 – I Thee Wed**

Darcy knew she should have paid more attention to the readings and the homily, but emotion bubbled and rolled through her, burning away any chance of that. She could feel the eyes focused on her, could hear each sniffle and sigh from various places in the church, but she could not manage to take in one word the priest said. Her eyes remained trained on him through sheer force of will; she kept wanting to sneak a look at Phil, but if she turned away she knew she would never be able to turn back.

Focusing on containing her tears probably did not help.

So she was a sucker for weddings – even her own.

Sue her.

Finally, finally, Father Mike finished and stepped down from the pulpit. He moved down in front of the altar, his smile widening as he looked from Phil to Darcy. "Phillip, Darcy, please join me." They rose to their feet and came to stand in front of him. Darcy felt Jane and Skye following her even as Clint and Steve moved to stand beside Phil. Her fingers trembled. The ribbons of her bouquet fluttered with the motion and Phil met her eyes. He gave her the smallest of smiles. Something settled inside her, bringing her smile up to full wattage as she beamed back at him.

The previous evening flashed through her mind.

"You're certain you are alright?" Phil asked her, his voice low and his hand steady at the small of her back. "I'm sorry I couldn't get there faster."

"I'm fine," she promised him. "Fantastic even. And you were supposed to be at a party enjoying yourself. I know Clint and Steve put a lot of effort into it." He lifted a skeptical brow. "What?" she demanded, her eyes going wide. "They did!"

"We were only having a couple of drinks at a small bar," he pointed out.

"True," Darcy allowed, "but then again – you should have seen what Tony wanted to do." He went a little pale and she nodded. "Exactly. Do you know how much effort the guys had to put into keeping Tony from going off the rails?"

"Remind me to recommend them both for a raise." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can only imagine what Stark…no, no, never mind. I don't want to imagine."

"Besides, my family totally had it covered." Her lips quirked. "Gave them a good story to add to the family lore."

"Hammer shouldn't have gotten that close."

"No one else will," she assured him. "Tasha can't be more than five steps away and Bucky's nearby as well. They've been trading off." She wrinkled her nose. "And I think Tasha's recruited half a dozen of my female family members to stay in the hotel with us." One finger tapped against her lips before she lifted a brow. "Also – I think my grandmother wants to wrap up all three of our spies and steal them for a few weeks to feed them."

"I feel somewhat certain they could handle themselves."

She gave him her own skeptical look. "You do remember Grandma Lewis, right?"

"I didn't say they could escape," he pointed out. "Just that they could handle the situation."

"Right." Pause. "We better keep them separated."

"Excellent idea."

She brought herself back to the present when the priest began to speak once more.

"My dear friends," Father Mike continued, "you have come together in this church so that the Lord may seal and strengthen your love in the presence of the Church's minister and this community." His gaze moved between them. "And so, in the presence of the Church, I ask you to state your intentions. Phillip and Darcy, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"I have." Phil's voice, quiet but steady, carried through the silent sanctuary.

Darcy's reply came out stronger, but just as firm. "I have."

"Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" The priest's voice went through the service with a warm and obvious love for his work. "Will you accept children lovingly from God?"

"I will." Their answers almost blended together. Jane stepped forward, her eyes bright with happy tears, to take Darcy's bouquet. Those joyous eyes brought up another memory from the previous evening, this one filled with laughter.

Jane all but tackled her as she walked into the hotel room. "Are you okay? I can't believe that jackass picked this week of all weeks to escape and abduct someone! What an idiot! Didn't he realize your family was in town?"

"Jane, Jane, Jane," Darcy laughed. "I'm good! The family got to perform some thrilling heroics and Natasha gets to lock me up for the rest of the night…everybody wins!"

"Darcy…." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Really, boss lady, I'm fine." Her eyes began to glow with a wicked gleam. "And as for Hammer…well, let's just say he didn't bother to do his homework. Apparently he only made plans for the Avengers."

"His IQ must be lower than Stark thinks," the petite scientist scoffed.

"He's a smug, superior bastard who needs someone to knock some sense into him," Darcy corrected. "I vote we have Brigid do it."

Jane lifted her hands to cover her mouth as she collapsed into a nearby chair, almost doubled over in laughter. "You're so bad!"

"Should I ask?" Natasha inquired as she stepped into the room. Her eyes focused on the giggling scientist. Skye followed her through the door.

"I said someone needed to knock some sense into Hammer and I though Brigid should do it."

Skye clapped, crowing with her own amusement. "Oh, my God! I want to see that! Seconded!" She dragged out her phone and began swiping the screen. "We could post it online and be viral in minutes!"

"Brigid?" the redheaded spy prompted.

"Here!" Skye offered her the phone and Darcy managed to catch a glimpse of the family photo. "Brigid's the tiny one in the front. She's all of four foot, eleven, tops."

Darcy and Jane spoke in unison. "Four foot, eleven and a half."

"Right, right," Skye nodded, a mock note of solemnity in her face. "We mustn't forget the half." She tilted her head as she turned back to Natasha. "The half is very important."

"And you tall people can just hush," Darcy scolded, with Jane nodding beside her. "When you've spent your entire life wearing ridiculous heels just to be able to look people in the eyes, then you can make comments, but I don't want to hear any height comments from someone who's halfway on the way to six feet tall."

Skye waited a beat before nodding at Natasha and repeating. "The half is very important."

"Of course," Natasha nodded back. "I shall make careful note of that."

Really, how lucky could one woman be in her friends…her family…the love of her life?

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent." Father Mike turned to Phil. "Do you, Phillip, take Darcy for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Darcy, take Phillip for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Darcy's smile grew tremulous. "I do." One tear spilled over her lashes to track down her cheek. Phil reached up with his free hand to smooth it away and she could almost hear the melting cooing the women of her family managed to restrain. Someone better have caught that on camera or her mother was going to be ticked off.

"You have declared your consent," Father Mike beamed. "May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide." He consecrated the rings with a short blessing and then stepped back to allow them the moment of exchange.

Phil picked up her ring and slipped it on her finger. "Darcy, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

Joy tightened her throat as she felt his fingers tremble. He gave no sign, but she felt that surge of emotion coming from him and it made her words a little more choked than they might have been. "Phil, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." The ring slid into place as their eyes met once more.

The priest stepped forward to give them their first blessing as a married couple. Then his smile broadened into a grin. "And now the part that gets the applause," he informed them. "Phil, you may kiss your bride." Phil leaned down to brush his lips across hers.

And the family erupted.

Darcy giggled and they pulled back to exchange amused looks. Phil leaned his forehead against hers for a moment. "Hello, Mrs. Coulson," he said, his voice too low to be overheard in the noise.

"You know," she began as a mischievous sparkle began to gleam in her eyes, "there's a 'Pride and Prejudice' quote in there, but I might have to give you a pass on this one." A smile, a real smile crossed his lips and she could hear several clicking sounds. "Photographic evidence, Mr. Coulson, whatever shall we do?" She just managed to keep her voice low.

Before Phil could reply they heard Tony. "Okay, with that photo, I'll forgive them for that pale imitation of a kiss."

"Remind me to shoot him on the way out?" she whispered.

Phil flicked an eyebrow as he straightened. "Tempting."

"Not in my church, if you please," Father Mike instructed, giving them both a boyish kind of grin. "That kind of cleaning bill is hard to explain." Then he lifted his hands. When the noise level dropped, he raised his voice to proclaim. "My friends, may I introduce our happy couple?"

"Phillip and Darcy Coulson."

_Ending Author's Note: In regards to the official parts of the ceremony - Excerpts from the English translation of Rite of Marriage are copyright © 1969, International Committee on English in the Liturgy, Inc. All rights reserved. _


End file.
